Episode 2016 (10th October 1995)
Plot Linda is refusing to eat. She is feeling sorry for herself, but the doctor tells her that she is lucky to be alive. Jack judges Linda rather harshly and tells Sarah that she should be ashamed of what she has put Jan and Ned through. He thinks that families should be able to talk. Sarah reminds him that if Robert had been able to talk to them, perhaps he would never have run away. Linda has an emotional chat with her mum. Jan comforts her. She wants to know if Linda meant to harm the baby or herself. Linda doesn't know. She just wanted her ordeal to be over. Betty tries to get Biff to confide in her. He tells her that he is worried about someone he cares for. Rachel is insisting that Kathy is going to be Joseph's godmother. Chris reminds her that Kathy is his ex-wife, but Rachel feels that the fact that she was at Joseph's birth is more important. Rachel also insists that the christening party is held at Mill Cottage and not Home Farm because Frank will just turn it into a 'Frank Tate Enterprises extravaganza'. She is also determined to help the Dingles in their fight against Frank. Chris despairs over her determination. Jan warns Ned to keep away from the Weirs. Dave tells Biff about Kathy's ultimatum. Biff says that he would be mad to give up his job and that Kathy is selfish to make demands upon him at the moment. Dave is also worried that if he leaves his job, his father will lose the tenancy on Holdgate's Farm - Kim would see to that. Ned calls to see Frank about his new job. Frank tells him that Mr Holdgate provided produce for the holiday village shop and that he wants Ned to continue to do that. Frank assures him that the Dingles will soon no longer be a problem. Linda is upset by the sight and sound of a new baby. Jan clashes with Rachel over the plans for the Dingles public meeting. Jan says that she will not be going. Rachel tries to drum up support. Frank is furious to find out that Joseph's Christening is not going to take place at Home Farm. Kim also informs him that Kathy is godmother. She says rather bitchily that she feels sorry for Joseph. Kim is sure that it is all Rachel's doing. Frank is determined that Chris should be told to keep her in line. Terry asks Tina to be sympathetic towards Jan, but Tina is as heartless as ever until Terry reminds her of her own brush with pregnancy. Zak has almost given up on the Dingles fight to stay in their home. Nellie tells him that Tina and Sam are out putting posters up and that it is not over yet. Sarah offers Rachel the Sugden family christening robe. They are discussing the christening when Ned arrives. Rachel puts her foot in it by mentioning the Holdgate tenancy. Jack is furious that Ned has been so disloyal and bans him from the farm immediately. Biff arrives to visit Linda. The doctor presumes that Biff was the father and is about to give them both a lecture. Linda puts him straight. She is surprised that Biff has come to visit her and starts to cry. They hug. Frank has summoned Chris to Home Farm. He wants to know why he cannot control Rachel. Chris defends her saying that he may not always agree with her actions, but that she is her own person. Kim is furious about Kathy being Joseph's godmother. Chris also warns Frank that Rachel is involved with the campaign to let the Dingles stay. Frank says that he is going to attend the public meeting and that he wants Chris to go too and expects his support. Biff and Betty discuss Linda. Betty tells him to support her. Roy tells Jan and Ned that he is going along to the public meeting with Kelly. They are supporting the Dingles. Nellie rallies round the troops before they set off for the meeting. They are rather raucous as they enter the Village Hall. Frank gives a statement to the Hotten Courier saying that he feels that the Dingles actions could have an effect on the local community as Home Farms expansion can only mean prosperity for the area and if this is stopped, it could cause a rise in unemployment. The meeting gets underway with Eric in the chair. He says that the meeting has been called because the Holdgate Farm dispute has highlighted concern for rural housing and that families who have had roots in the area for generations are being squeezed out in the interests of holiday makers. This enrages Frank. Sarah is annoyed with Jack's pigheadedness. Zak stands up to speak at the meeting. It seems to have become a village versus the Tates discussion. Chris is embarrassed by Rachel's obvious support for the Dingles point of view. Betty speaks in favour of the Dingles, but by this time Frank has had enough. He walks on stage and grabs the microphone telling Eric to shut up on the way. No one will listen to his point of view, though and most of the audience burst into an anti-bosses song. Frank storms out with Kim, Dave, Nick and Ned behind him. Tina announces that there is to be a special Save the Dingles fundraising evening to be held at The Woolpack on the following evening and everyone bursts into spontaneous applause. They are all pleased with the way the meeting has gone. Cast Regular cast *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva Guest cast *Doctor - Mark Gillis *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes